Escapade Nocturne avec un Bulgare
by Alounet
Summary: Harry va connaître ses premiers émois sexuels en compagnie d'un jeune homme inattendu : Viktor Krum.
1. Première escapade

**Titre** : Escapade Nocturne avec un Bulgare

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : URomance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Harry Potter

**Avertissements** : _C'est une relation sexuelle entre deux garçons consentants !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : C'est la deuxième fois que j'écris sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'utilise à nouveau mon personnage préféré, Viktor Krum, que je couple cette fois-ci avec Harry ! C'est du lemon à la base, même si j'ai fait une mini petite histoire un peu mignonne finalement (ou pas, ça dépend des points de vue), parce que Viktor je l'aime et que c'est mon homme (avec mon Sam de Glee). Bonne lecture, vous pouvez reviewer, c'est des choses qui font ultra plaisir en tant qu'auteur et qui incite à écrire d'avantage !_

* * *

Harry était en train de recracher le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche. Le goût était amer, mais sa texture était douce et chaude. Pas désagréable finalement. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il pratiquait ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, il en avait un peu honte maintenant.

Il était toujours assis par terre, à moitié nu, tandis qu'il avait sous les yeux le sexe virilement imposant de Viktor Krum qui reprenait peu à peu des dimensions raisonnable. Le grand bulgare était lui, complètement nu, se tenant toujours debout, face au petit Harry Potter.

Le Bulgare était assez fier d'avoir été le premier à dévergonder le jeune héros et surtout, il devait reconnaître que pour un novice, sa langue experte et sa belle bouche furent un vrai régal.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda t-il en croisant les bras et en regardant de haut le brun à la chevelure touffu.

-Je sais pas. C'est bizarre comme goût.

-Il parrraît qu'on s'y habitue.

-T'as jamais goûté toi ? demanda le brun en levant les yeux vers Viktor.

-Je suce pas moi, répondit-il simplement. Je suis pas gay. J'aime juste me vider de temps en temps avec des mecs. Ils sont moins chiants que les filles.

Viktor était froid, comme toujours, et ne dégageait aucune émotion. Harry s'en voulait un peu de s'être laissé entrainé par le Bulgare à une heure tardive de la nuit dans le parc. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que la soirée tournerait ainsi et qu'il se retrouverait à genoux à sucer le sexe imposant d'un autre homme. Viktor avait été vraiment persuasif.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un homme nu, ajouta Harry en regardant le corps massif et légèrement poilu de son nouvel amant.

-D'habitude, je fais pas ça avec des gamins, répondit Viktor qui voyait son sexe retrouver des proportions classiques.

Harry, lui, était toujours en boxer. Il se releva, frottant sa bouche et demanda timidement :

-Tu voudrais pas... Me faire la même chose ?

-Non, rétorqua Viktor qui ramassait ses vêtements. Je t'ai dit, je suce pas.

-Tu pourrais juste me masturber ?

Viktor hésita un instant, il n'avait rien contre l'idée de toucher le sexe d'un autre gars si c'était juste avec les mains. Il reposa ses vêtements et s'assit sur un banc, toujours nu :

-Viens.

Viktor invita Harry à venir le rejoindre et à s'asseoir sur lui. Harry posa ses fesses sur les genoux de Viktor et ce dernier passa sa main devant pour enlever le boxer du plus jeune. Maintenant nu, Harry dévoilait sa petite virilité à son nouvel ami. Viktor l'attrapa de sa main gauche et commença à le masturber avec toute la force dont il savait faire preuve.

Harry fermait les yeux, gémissant, sentant sur ses fesses le sexe de Viktor retrouver de nouvelles proportions. Viktor lui, ne s'occupait que d'une chose, de faire jouir Harry comme il aimait se faire jouir lui. Il accélérait, ralentissait lorsqu'il voyait qu'Harry ne tarderait pas à jouir, et recommençait.

Finalement, Harry déversa sa semence sur la main de Viktor et un peu sur son torse. Viktor présenta sa main gauche devant le visage d'Harry :

-Vas-y, nettoie.

Harry hésita un instant, Viktor le pressa :

-Le tiens est peut-êtrrre meilleurrrr que le mien.

Pour vérifier cette théorie, Harry sortit sa langue et passa un léger coup de langue sur les doigts du bulgare. Puis finalement, il se laissa tenter et avala l'intégralité de son propre sperme se trouvant encore sur la main de Viktor. Il la nettoyait, appréciant cet étrange goût qu'il allait finir par aimer.

Harry était toujours assis sur les genoux de Viktor et ce dernier, dont le sexe plus qu'imposant avait retrouvé toute sa force, proposa :

-Tu veux aller plus loin ?

-J'ai peur. Ton sexe est trop... gros. Je vais avoir mal.

-C'est vrrrai. Une autrrre fois alorrrrs ?

-Je peux encore... te sucer si tu veux ?

Viktor sourit - pour la première fois - au plus jeune. Harry se leva, tandis que Viktor restait assis. Mais Harry demanda :

-Avant je peux te demander un truc ? Tu peux... m'embrasser et me prendre dans tes bras ?

Viktor n'aimait pas faire ça, embrasser quelqu'un et lui faire un câlin, c'était de la tendresse, de l'affection qu'il n'aimait pas partager. Lui qui était si insensible d'ordinaire. Mais comment pouvait-il résister lorsqu'il avait face à lui un jeune homme charmant, dont les lunettes cachait la beauté de ses yeux verts ?

Viktor fit mine de réfléchir puis attira le petit brun vers lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui proposant un baiser charnel qu'Harry apprécia. C'était son premier baiser. Il avait quatorze ans et c'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait.

Viktor l'attira ensuite contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Harry pouvait sentir la puissance de ses bras, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses poils contre lui. Viktor lui chuchota :

-T'es pas obligé de me sucer encorrre une fois. Si tu veux juste que je rrreste avec toi, c'est d'accorrrd.

-Merci, répondit-il en murmurant à son tour, la tête posée contre son épaule.


	2. Seconde escapade

**Titre** : Escapade Nocturne avec un Bulgare

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : URomance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Harry Potter

**Avertissements** : _C'est une relation sexuelle entre deux garçons consentants !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : Il n'était pas prévu que j'apporte une suite à cette histoire... Voir même pas du tout prévu, et finalement, j'aime tellement Viktor (et je dois avouer que vos reviews m'encouragent aussi énormément !), alors voici une petite suite à cette sympathique histoire entre ces deux garçons._

* * *

Harry n'avait pas revu Viktor depuis cette fameuse escapade nocturne avec lui. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas revu en tête à tête et n'avait pas discuté avec lui. Il se consacrait plutôt à ses devoirs, à passer du temps avec Ron et Hermione - et à éviter leurs nombreuses disputes - ainsi qu'à préparer sa prochaine tâche.

Il savait qu'Hermione voyait beaucoup moins Viktor, mais elle ne savait elle même pas dire pourquoi. Harry espérait secrètement que c'était parce qu'il avait tellement apprécié passer cette fameuse soirée avec lui que peut-être, il n'acceptait plus la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Bientôt, il eut ce qu'il attendait : des nouvelles du beau bulgare. C'était un simple hibou qui lui apporta une note rapide, une note indiquant qu'il était invité à retrouver Viktor le soir même, dans les toilettes des garçons de l'école.

Toute la journée, Harry trépigna d'impatience. Il se demandait pourquoi le brun voulait le voir. Désirait-il remettre ça une nouvelle fois et l'initier à de nouveau plaisirs ? Harry en avait très envie. C'était assez étonnant d'ailleurs. A quatorze ans, il découvrait les plaisirs qu'il pouvait éprouver sexuellement parlant avec une autre personne.

Le soir venu, en attendant l'arrivée du brun dans les toilettes, il songea à la manière dont il avait découvert son premier plaisir sexuel : celui de la masturbation. C'était l'année précédente, à Poudlard, et chose étonnante, grâce à Ron.

Ce dernier en avait entendu parlé par les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, et s'y était essayé avant de confier son plaisir à son meilleur ami. Curieux, Harry s'était justement enfermé dans l'une des cabines de ces toilettes pour tester sa première masturbation, et donc sa première jouissance.

-Bonsoirrr Harrrrry.

Le brun à lunettes sortit de ses pensées et se tenait droit comme un I, face à l'imposant Bulgare. Ce dernier était très séduisant. Un t-shirt moulait parfaitement son corps tandis qu'un pantalon noir moulait ses fesses et son entre jambe. Harry aurait parié qu'il s'était habillé de façon sexy juste pour le séduire et l'exciter.

-Salut Viktor.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent face à face durant quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne demande :

-Tu veux que je te...

Il devint rouge, n'arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase. La timidité du plus jeune fit sourire le grand brun. Il était vraiment attendrissant. Trop même. Mais Viktor savait qu'à ses yeux, cette passade avec Harry n'avait rien de sérieux. Ca n'était pas de l'amour, c'était du désir. Du sexe. Peut-être un peu de tendresse aussi. Mais pas de l'amour.

Pour seule réponse, Viktor ouvrit son pantalon et le laissa tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles. Son boxer suivit d'aussi près et Harry se retrouvait déjà à genoux à reproduire pour la seconde fois une caresse chaude et mouillée à l'aide de sa langue auprès de la virilité des plus tendues du beau bulgare.

Ce dernier fermait les yeux, gémissait. Aidant le plus jeune à lui donner le maximum de plaisir. Harry avait du mal cependant à ne pas étouffer de temps à autre face à l'imposant morceau du grand brun. Et avant même que Viktor ne jouisse, celui-ci retira son sexe de la bouche du plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Non.

Harry s'était relevé et Viktor lui demanda :

-Tu peux me prrromettrrrre de ne pas tomber amourrreux de moi ?

-Si tu veux, rétorqua aussi vite Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parrrce que je ne veux pas te brrrriser le coeur. Je t'apprrrrécie. Tu es sympa.

Harry souriait, légèrement intimidé. Il répondit :

-Moi aussi je t'apprécie.

Harry se rapprocha de Viktor et se mit à nouveau à genou. Viktor l'arrêta :

-Lève toi.

Viktor attrapa Harry à l'aide de ses bras musclés et il le souleva. Il le plaqua contre un mur, toujours en le portant, puis commença à l'embrasser avec fougue et bestialité :

-Je vais te prrrendrrre Harrrry.

-Je vais pas avoir mal hein ?

-Juste un peu. Mais ça va passer.

-Ca me fait un peu peur je crois, murmura Harry dans l'oreille du bulgare en osant avouer sa crainte d'aller plus loin.

Viktor le rassura avec de nouveaux baisers puis il déshabilla complètement le plus jeune, tout en enlevant à son tour son t shirt. Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant complètement nus, l'un contre l'autre. Viktor releva Harry, le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassant. L'un de ses doigts commença à jouer avec l'intimité d'Harry.

Le jeune Potter grimaça lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra. Il murmura un gémissement au deuxième doigt. Il souffrait au troisième doigt. Et Viktor dut étouffer ses hurlements lorsque son épaisse virilité le pénétra d'abord doucement, puis s'enfonça entièrement en lui.

Viktor maintenait Harry et attrapa sa baguette. Il lança un sort d'isolement pour que tout bruit se produisant dans les toilettes ne sortent pas de là.

-Vas y. Tu peux crrrrier.

Viktor lâcha sa main de la bouche d'Harry et ce dernier laissa aller sa douleur, puis son plaisir. Viktor tenait fermement dans ses bras le plus jeune et il le faisait aller et venir sur son membre durcit. Cette danse effrénée dura plusieurs minutes avant que le bulgare ne se lâche et n'inonde l'intimité d'Harry.

Essoufflé et épuisé d'avoir tant crié, Harry resta dans les bras de Viktor qui le garda contre lui. Son sexe reprenait une dimension normale et sortait de son intimité.

Le bulgare se laissa tomber au sol, gardant Harry dans ses bras. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant assis l'un contre l'autre sur le carrelage des toilettes. La tête d'Harry était posée contre l'épaule de Viktor :

-Tu vas me détester si je tombe amourrreux de toi ?

Viktor hésita un instant, puis répondit :

-Non. Mais je te ferrrais trrrrrès mal.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Harry collé à son amant.

-Parrrrce que je ne tomberrrrais pas amourrreux de toi.

-Pourquoi t'en es si sur ?

-Parrrrce que tu es Harrrry Potterrrr. Tu es destiné à faire de grrrrandes choses. Moi, je vais rrrentrrrer en Bulgarrrie. C'est là qu'est ma place.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que réserve le destin.

-Je sais que je ne fais pas partie du tiens.

Harry se refusa à étaler sa tristesse, il se contenta de se desserrer du brun pour se relever. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Viktor le retint en le prenant par la main :

-Jusqu'à mon déparrrt, on peut se rrrevoir comme ça la nuit.

-Pourquoi si tu ne m'aime pas ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas, mais que je ne tomberrrais pas amourrreux de toi.

-C'est quoi la différence ? rétorqua Harry agacé.

Viktor venait de se relever, toujours nu, le sexe balançant entre ses jambes :

-Etrrre amourrreux implique un engagement pourrr la vie. Aimer, peut durrrer un instant, comme un moment, comme une semaine ou un mois.

-Alors tu veux m'aimer jusqu'à ton départ ?

-Peut-êtrrre bien Harrrry.

Viktor embrassa à nouveau le plus jeune et les deux jeunes gens allaient profiter encore un peu du reste de leur escapade nocturne.


End file.
